The Golden Rose
by Evangeline Hightopp
Summary: Mori would never leave a friend behind, especially not Honey. But his beliefs are about to be tested when he finds himself at the center of the arrival of an American beauty, a dangerous assassin, and a single rose.


It was a typical afternoon in the host club. The room was buzzing with conversation, however today the topic was a bit different.

"Did you hear the news?" One of the girls asked Tamaki.

Tamaki pulled her close to him, "Of course I did, news like that travels fast." He swept the hair from her eyes, "Don't worry, is never let anything like that happen to you, my princess." She melted away in his arms.

"What did you think about the incident, Kyōya?" Another girl asked.

Kyōya sat in his usual place with his face buried in his computer, typing furiously. "My family has taken every precaution possible to avoid one of us from becoming another," he paused, uncertain of what to say next, "victim."

That was not the answer the girl was hoping for. Before she said something, the twins interjected. "Oh Hikaru," Kaoru muttered. "What is something were to happen to you?"

"Or to you?" Hikaru responded. He hugged Kaoru tightly, "I would never forgive myself if you were hurt." The entire crowd of girls squealed in excitement.

Suddenly the door burst open. "TAKASHI! Takashi!" In came Honey, running through the doorway.

Mori stood up quickly with a worried look, "Mitsukuni! What is it?"

"They found another body!" He screamed.

The girls looked round with terrified glances. Loud gasps were let out.

"Now now," Kyōya interjected. "This isn't the news you were supposed to bring to the party, Honey." He stood up and walked over to the duo. "What information did you learn about carriage."

"Oh um, I didn't," Honey sheepishly admitted.

"Why do you mean? You insisted I allow you to go by yourself and you didn't accomplish your only task?" Kyōya looked down harshly.

"It's just," He looked up innocently, "The superintendent wouldn't let me leave."

"Is that so?" Kyōya raised his eyebrow.

"Apparently the body was found close to the school." Everyone began to cry out in panic.

Tamaki spoke up, "My ladies, I am afraid we have to close the Host Club early this afternoon. Be sure to make it home quickly now."

"Interesting." Kyōya stood up and walked over to a board. He flipped it over and it revealed a huge map of Japan. "Where exactly?" He asked. The girls quickly trickled out of the room.

"Under the large cherry blossom tree just down the road." By now, Mori was kneeling on the ground, slowly tying Honey's shoes.

Kyōya pushed a pin onto the board. "That's the third person this week."

Tamaki stood up quickly, "Kyōya, what do you think is happening?"

"Well, your highness," Kyōya said, pushing up his glasses, "It appears to me that someone dangerous has come to Japan." He stepped away from the board to reveal a large map with hundreds of red pins pushed into it. "I have spent the last few weeks placing  
pins in the spots here victim were found. If you'll notice, over here near the school there hasn't been much activity, but over near downtown, particularly business centers, a massive number of bodies have been discovered. And honestly, there may  
still be many more which have not yet been uncovered yet."

"So what you're saying is that someone is targeting businessmen?" Hikaru asked.

"I do hope Haruhi is safe. It'd be a shame for anything to happen to her on her day off." Said Kaoru.

This sent Tamaki into one of his moods, "OH MY GOSH! HARUHI IS OUT BY HERSELF! NO ONE IS THERE TO PROTECT HER! SHE IS ALL BY HERSELF! WHAT IF SHE GETS HURT! DID SHE SAY ANYTHING ABOUT GOING DOWNTOWN TODAY!?" He curled up into a ball in the corner.

"Relax boss I bet Haruhi is safe at home." The twins said in unison.

"As I was saying," Kyōya interrupted. "It appears that trouble has come to Japan, in the form of murder."

"Kyōya do you have any idea who could be behind all this?" Honey said, switching feet for Mori to tie the other shoe.

"Well whoever it is is very good at covering their tracks. Only one clue has been discovered."

"What?" The twins said.

"Gold." Mori stopped tying Honey's shoe upon hearing the news. Kyōya pulled a picture from a folder stapled to the board. "It was hard to establish a pattern between the victims because the killer uses a variety of methods to kill them. However, one thing  
was made very apparent, from residue left by a knife wound and the several bullets that were pulled out of the bodies. The weapons were made of-,"

"Gold." Mori had cut him off by quietly saying the word.

Kyōya stood there amazed, "How did you know?"

Mori stood up and began to walk towards the door. "I have to go," was all he said. He walked out leaving Honey behind, which was something he rarely did.

"What was that about?" Tamaki said, after crawling back into reality.

"I have no idea," Honey shrugged.

"That was very strange of Mori, he was clearly bothered by something," said Kyōya while staring at the picture of a bullet. It was coated in blood but it was clear that there was a design scrawled into it, a single rose.


End file.
